I Don't Wanna Believe
by Niknakz93
Summary: Life is a game of chance. Or maybe luck as the Doctor finds out. I mean... it's not everyday that destiny strolls up to you in the middle of the street and literally kisses you. 11/OC R&R?


**I Don't Wanna Believe.**

_Always wanted a go at writing a Doctor Who fic, so… here is my first ever attempt XD Umm… I hope you like it and want to read more? Drop me a review maybe? ^-^ thank you so much x_

x

_Texas from Texas living in London. It's just ridiculous really. Who in their right, rational mind would name their baby girl, born in Texas 'Texas? Oh yeah. My mother. Thank you so much (!)'_

The girl herself grumbled to herself as she stood before her oval mirror, yanking a brush none too gently through her fine caramel colored hair with her brow furrowed. Texas set the brush down with her head stinging from how hard she had dragged it through her hair. She always did that when she was stressed or in a rush, and a rush she was in.

_Can't be late for work. Damn. No no no can't be. I'll lose this job too. _A pause _do you want to clean toilets for a living hmm? Like that film Just My Luck? Get electrocuted by trying to change a light and fall off a ladder? Except, there won't be some hot guy waiting to catch you or McFly in a corner booth. They'll all let you drop and slat. Like an egg._

Texas pulled her black waistcoat on and buttoned it up with hurried, almost frantic fingers, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on as well, smoothing her hair back. Much better. She looked almost presentable now.

Slamming the door of the flat closed after her, she dashed for the bus and barely caught it, leaning back against the faded checkered red and black seat, letting out a sigh of utter relief- thank god.

_Davy's Diner_ sat on the corner of a busy street not far from the city center, its front a dark blue and name written in bright metallic silver on black above it. The windows were a little frosted over from the chilly morning, the builders the only customers as usual until about nine. That would be when the tired all-nighters from before would near enough crawl in for a bacon bap. Midday, lunch time, and the place became a hotspot for students. Sucky for tips, the greedy little chavs and shits. The best tips came from the afternoon crowd. Started at nine, ended at three.

Davy himself stood by the clock as Texas finally got in three minuets past nine. A relief, since they had up to five minuets late allowance. "Nearly. Very nearly." He chastised, Texas ignoring him. Davy was a plump man who had never worried about money his life she realized the same day she started work there. He also didn't remotely care about his employees either. He would stand there and wait for them, then yell until he was blue in the face.

This had happened to Texas twice.

"Good morning to you too Davy." She said sweetly, walking past him and into the back kitchen where her friend Callie was washing up.

"Hey Tex" she grinned, setting a bone white plate down that was now dry.

"How's your little boy Cal?" Texas smiled as she shrugged off her coat, tossing it into the backroom where they were kept, leaving her in a bright red smart cut jacket. Callie Ashdown was the woman who had ran away from home age sixteen, heavily pregnant and hardly any money. Texas had been fresh from America, twenty one with a new flat to get used to and a spare room that she let Callie stay in until she had her own a few months later. Now, four years later, they were like sisters.

"Tyler's fine. Playschool at the moment. Quite the little hellraiser his teachers tell me." She giggled, dropping a fork into the washing up bowl "I think you've rubbed off on him."

"I'd say sorry but… I have no regrets."

Callie threw a handful of bubbles at the other girl, but it just clung to her hand and made Texas giggle too.

The day was a long one and not particularly interesting either. By the end of it, she was desperate for a cup of tea and a sit down.

It was as Callie left to pick up her son, the end of Texas' shift as well that Davy came out from his office, saying as she went towards the door "Can we talk Texas?"

She blinked but nodded, buttoning up her coat and watching him step forwards. Why he wore a suit in a diner she had no idea. It made him look over the top posh with his smoothed back honey blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked her and Texas snorted "Is that coming out of my pay-check?"

"No. But if you want?"

Texas scowled and the man chuckled, adjusting the cuffs of his suit and saying with no apologies at all. "Go sit down and I'll be right with you."

"Uh, okay." She seated herself next to the window, watching the man bustle around making a coffee for her. What had gotten into him-?

"Would you like something to eat too?" he called back and Texas shook her head in response, the words _oh god. He fancies you Tex _creeping into her head. As soon as he looked back around, she smiled as best she could, thinking about how disgusting he was. Why would he think she'd be interested? God. Not everyone was a sucker for a fatty in a suit. _Wait _she realized _that made no sense. No one wants Mr. Chubs in a suit. He is fifteen years older than me. Eurgh. I may be sick. All over him or in my coffee._

When he walked back over with her coffee, setting it down before her, a plan came into mind. Texas beamed as if it was a friendly, innocent chat between boss and employee. "Thank you" she grinned, raising the cup to her lips, saying once she'd set it down with a gentle _thud_ "Afraid I can't stay long, I'm meeting my boyfriend."

The way his face fell, Texas almost laughed from how comical it was. He shrugged it off and forced out a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "How long have you been together?"

"Hmm, about a few months." She told him, looking out the window, praying for some good looking, trustworthy young man to walk by. To pretend that they were together and save her from months of being drooled over by this impossible man. And then she saw him. Walking down the street on her side was exactly the kind of young man she had in mind. With a mop of dark brown hair atop his head and an almost cute boyish face, she hoped looks weren't deceiving in this case. "Oh look- he's here already." Texas laughed out, getting to her feet and dashing over to the door, yanking it open and bounding forwards, stopping dead before the man. She beamed, saying in an exuberant voice, not giving him time to react "Hey! I've missed you!" then took a hold of his shoulders and crashed her lips to his own.

Texas felt so sorry for him as he attempted to exclaim something in utter shock, to her or just swearing aloud she didn't know. She pulled away and hurriedly said in an apologetic voice, sliding her hands from his shoulders "I'm so sorry. I was being chatted up by an utter _slimeball_ and couldn't think of any other option."

The young man's eyes were still wide with surprise and a moment later he cleared his throat and shook his head, saying with a light laugh "I must have been in the right place at the right time."

Texas smiled faintly, asking in a weak voice "Can you just wait here while I grab my bag? I think he'll take the hint then."

"Sure." He just went in a dazed kind of voice and Texas dashed into the diner, grinning at Davy as she said cheerfully "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" leaving the coffee utterly untouched, she picked up her bag and left the man sat there looking a little purple in the face. As if he'd been denied something he wanted dearly.

Texas walked back outside and took the young mans arm, breathing out "Okay, to the end of this road and its all clear."

As soon as they reached the corner of the street, far from Davy's prying eyes, she pulled away and stood before him with her chocolate brown eyes apologetic once more. "Thank you so much" Texas said again in gratitude and the man blinked, nodding "What was so bad about him?" he inquired curiously.

Texas wrinkled her nose up "he was fifteen years older than me. Personal taste- I don't mingle with anything more than a few years older than me."

He seemed amused at that, which made Texas curious, but she didn't comment. She went to look at the time but then just let her hand fall back down again as if she didn't need to.

"What's your name?" he asked now and Texas replied swiftly with "Texas Hightower."

"A pleasure to meet you Texas Hightower." He grinned out, taking her aback when he took both of her hands into his own and shook them enthusiastically, turning around and leaving with his strides long and fast. Texas just stood there with unblinking eyes- the hell?

"Not like I wanted to know your name either (!)" she muttered sarcastically to herself, sighing and turning away, raising a hand to her watch. She'd always adored Victorian jewelry and wore a particular fob watch of hers on a long chain around her neck. _Making them fashionable and modern_ she called it.

Even if she never did open it.

Texas shrugged and made her way to the bus stop, seating herself down upon the cold, hard plastic seats and waited, turning the watch that hung halfway down her chest over and over within her fingers.

**-IDon'tWannaBelieve-**

The man, young in looks but not in years sped down the street with his head down and thoughts more than busy. He'd known what he'd seen and felt. The moment that girl had pulled him close, crashing her chest to his own, he felt it- the presence of another creature just like himself. A touch of minds. At first he thought wildly that she thought herself the last of her kind like he did and was more than happy to find another of her kind. On Earth of all places. That was why, in his mind, she had kissed him. But no, she was human. The only thing Time Lord about her was the watch that hung around her neck.

_Perception filter _his mind told him as she went to check the time, to open it, but merely let it drop as if she had no idea why she'd done that.

The Doctor just walked until he reached the tall blue box stood in the middle of the play park. A little girl on a set of swings just watched him in silence as he walked across the faded grass and slipped inside, looking up to her mother who had her back turned as if she couldn't hear nor see the box that was fading away. She tugged on her mothers arm but she was merely shushed. When the girl looked back, it was gone completely.

"Okay. Now this is a situation. What to do, what to do…" he just muttered to himself as he flipped a switch, swallowing hard and leaning back against the console. He closed his eyes and groaned lightly- it was just so sudden and unexpected. A part of him wanted to run back and open that infernal thing himself.

"Can't do that. No, very bad. Remember the last one that happened to? Not again. Nope. Nada. Can't just… do it."

The Doctor felt grumpy now at the thought of this newest discovery turning out like the last one; the Master. What if she was a bad one too? That he had to leave her alone, another one of his kind… trapped away inside that watch because there was no alternative.

_There's always an alternative _he thought now, standing up straight. _Think of the facts. Think of what you felt when you touched her. Surely it would feel all sinister-y and… evil-y. But there wasn't anything like that. Nothing remotely like that. No she had felt-_

"Afraid. She felt afraid. Whoever she is inside there. She didn't _feel_ bad..." He said aloud, turning on the balls of his feet and running a hand through his hair. A moment later and he wandered around to the monitor and went "Texas Hightower, who are you?" the screen fuzzed and he narrowed his eyes, breathing out"Oh no you don't. Not today. Work, or I will hit you with a hammer. Painfully I might add." The screen returned to normal and the Doctor punched in letters and stared at the words on screen.

Texas born in Texas living in London. He found that amusing. Her life was sketchy, made up of one fact after another.

Mysterious background for a mysterious girl.

_-Be nice and drop a review? ^-^ -_


End file.
